Brake control apparatuses comprising a stroke simulator for generating reaction force in response to a driver's brake operation are known in the art. Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a brake control apparatus comprising an on-off valve between a stroke simulator and a master cylinder, the on-off valve being controlled to open and close during antilock control, so as to notify the driver of the ongoing antilock control.